Silence
by KyokoAoi
Summary: Mengungkapkan dan takut kehilangan bukanlah perkara mudah. 'Ya, ya, seperti biasa. Aku akan menginap. Jika tugasmu sudah selesai temani aku bermain' 'Hn' 'Aku mengajakmu bermain' Dua pemuda yang berstatus 'sahabat'. Eh? Benarkah hanya sahabat? Warn indside! Mind to R&R?


Dia tidak tau jika memendam perasaan itu ternyata sesulit ini.

.

.

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Pairing: Naruto X Sasuke**

 **Warning: Typo(s), gaje, Author masih newbie, BOY X BOY**

" **Silence"**

.

.

.

.

Jari tangan mengetuk-ngetuk gelisah—matanya berkali-kali memandang jam yang melingkar indah di tangannya. Dua puluh menit menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. Sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Sepuluh menit lagi dia tidak datang, aku pergi.

"Sasuke, maaf aku terlambat."

Dia bisa melihat surai pirang yang menyembul masuk bersamaan dengan bel pintu yang berbunyi pertanda ada tamu yang datang. Menyebalkan.

"Hentikan raut sok merasa bersalahmu itu, dobe. Aku sudah kebal." yang berambut pirang hanya nyengir sambil mengambil tempat di depannya

"Kejam."

"Kau yang salah. Dasar tukang ngaret."

"Iya iya, aku memang selalu salah di mata mu. Selalu."

"Hn."

"Jangan marah oke? Aku traktir."

Mendengus sebal. Dikira dirinya bocah yang mudah di suap?

"Aku tidak peduli, dobe." tangan dan matanya mulai fokus menatap laptop di depannya. Mengabaikan eksistensi si pirang.

"Kau mengacuhkanku."

"Hn."

"Sahabat macam apa dirimu, teme? Aku sudah jauh-jauh datang dari Kyoto dan berlarian ke sini agar bisa melihatmu. Dan sekarang aku berhadapan dengan patung?"

Si pirang itu bercanda, dia yang memaksa menemuinya.

Ingat, memaksa.

"Dasar bocah."

"Hei!"

Dan sore itu dihabiskan dengan percakapan antar dua pemuda yang masih berstatus sahabat—setelah melalui pertengkaran yang tidak penting.

.

Salahnya kah? Jika ia yang dulunya begitu acuh dengan yang namanya perasaan sekarang malah sebaliknya?

Ini di luar kendalinya, sungguh.

.

"Kau mau kemana malam ini, Suke?" panggilan yang hanya si pirang yang berani memanggilnya begitu—walau ia sudah melarang setengah mati. Betul-betul setengah mati karena mereka nyaris pukul-pukulan akibat Sasuke yang tidak terima di panggil begitu.

Dan akhirnya dia menyerah dengan kebebalan si bocah pirang.

"Ada tugas kampus yang harus kukerjakan, jika kau mau menginaplah dulu."

"Ya, ya, seperti biasa. Aku akan menginap. Jika tugasmu sudah selesai temani aku bermain."

"Hn?"

"Aku mengajakmu bermain."

Oke, orang bisa salah paham mendengarmu Naruto.

"Bermain, Suke. Bermain."

"Hn."

"Kau tidak ingin tahu bermain apa?" alis pirangnya naik turun. Mencurigakan.

"Aku punya permainan seru lho." Double mencurigakan.

"Berhenti bersikap menggelikan, Dobe."

"Kita bermain berdua, di satu ruangan. Kalau main sendiri tidak enak, enaknya kalau main berdua atau berempat."

Pembicaraan apa ini.

"Tapi kalau random juga tidak seru, jadi ayo temani aku teme."

Sasuke mundur dua langkah.

—Satu

—Dua

Tawa Naruto meledak.

"Aku mengajakmu bermain game PUBG, teme. PUBG."

"Kau tidak berfikir yang aneh-aneh kan?"

Wajah Sasuke mengerut.

"Ayolah, kau tidak berfikir yang aneh-aneh kan?"

Dan wajah si pirang menyebalkan itupun menjadi sasaran bantal.

.

Aku berusaha setenang mungkin. Berharap detak dan raut wajahku masih bisa ku kendalikan ketika berada di sekitarmu. Tidak sulit, karena aku sudah terbiasa.

.

Suasana malam di apartemen Sasuke yang biasanya sepi dan tenang berubah riuh. Siapa lagi pelakunya? Sudah sangat jelas bukan.

Setiap Naruto berkunjung Sasuke wajib menyiapkan minimal satu kotak tisu untuk menyumpal mulutnya yang tak berhenti mengoceh. Sudah 2 tahun sejak lulus SMA mereka berpisah karena beda kota, namun masih saling mengontak. Terkadang Naruto yang menelpon, dan terkadang dirinya—jika 2 kali menelpon hanya saat Naruto ulang tahun dapat dihitung sebagai terkadang. Dan tak jarang Naruto ke tempatnya saat sedang libur untuk menginap.

"Kau tidak tidur?" puas bermain game yang membuat mereka melupakan jam makan malam dan berakhir makan malam terlalu malam(?) Sasuke menatap Naruto yang sedang sibuk dengan gawai nya.

"Aku belum ngantuk, teme. Sepertinya aku akan main dulu beberapa kali."

"Game bisa merusak otakmu."

"Kalau begitu otak ku sudah lama rusak?"

Sasuke tersenyum miring.

"Bagus jika kau sadar."

"Menghinaku membuatmu bangga, teme?" mendelik sinis

"Suatu kebanggan."

"Lihatlah siapa yang mengataiku bocah tadi."

"Hn. Terserah, aku mau tidur. Jaa."

Tersenyum bukanlah gaya Sasuke. Tapi di dalam selimut yang menenggelamkan seluruh tubuhnya—ia tersenyum. Walau sangat tipis.

.

Satu dua hal sederhana, tapi mudah sekali membuat detak bertalu tak berirama.

.

Pagi datang begitu cepat, bahkan sang surya telah menunjukkan tahta-nya di atas sana.

"Aku masih ngantuk, Sukee."

"Jangan berulah."

"Aku masih mau di sini."

"Kau pikir ini tempat penitipan anak?"

"Tega sekali."

Naruto memandang sebal pada Sasuke yang mengusirnya pulang. Ia bahkan masi sangat mengantuk. Sangat.

Sebenarnya niat Sasuke baik, agar Naruto tak ketinggalan kereta dan membolos kuliah. Ayolah, dia sungguh pengertian namun Naruto saja yang terlalu bebal.

"Nanti kalau kau merindukan ku bagaimana?"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Jangan pura-pura tak mendengar kau, dasar teme menyebalkan."

Matanya terbuka dan kini ia telah duduk di kasur sambil menatap Sasuke. Puppy eyes.

"Ayolah, ayolah biarkan aku menginap sehari lagi."

"Kau ingin tamat kuliah tidak? Jangan sering membolos."

Jleb

"Perhatian sekali."

Cengiran menyebalkan. Cepat sekali mood si pirang itu berubah.

.

Apartemennya kini sepi. Si pirang berisik itu telah kembali ke Kyoto tiga jam yang lalu. Sasuke melirik gawai-nya yang berkedip menandakan ada notifikasi.

Dobe

"Teme, aku sudah sampai di Kyoto. Minggu depan libur, jadi aku akan menginap lagi. Tunggu aku ya!

Ngomong-ngomong malam nanti kau sibuk? Aku ingin menelpon."

Pesan yang tidak tergolong singkat. Sasuke langsung mengetik balasan. Dan kembali melanjutkan laporan yang tengah ia kerjakan.

.

Di seberang sana seseorang tengah tersenyum menerima balasan pesan yang baru ia kirimkan.

Teme

"Hn, bagus kalau begitu. Aku mana bisa melarangmu, kau si keras kepala.

Kau bisa menelpon jam 8, aku menyelesaikan laporan dulu."

.

Terkadang ia bertanya-tanya, perasaan ini harus dinamakan apa? Anugrah ataukah musibah?

.

"Sasuke, kudengar Naruto sedang dekat dengan Hinata si seksi dari SMA kita dulu? Benarkah?"

Sasuke memandang Sai yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mata kuliah sedang berlangsung tapi Sai—si tukang gosip terkenal seantero Kyoto—lidahnya gatal untuk menanyakan perihal kedekatan Naruto dengan mantan adik kelas yang dulu diam-diam merupakan incarannya itu.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?"

"Kau kan sahabat dekatnya Sasuke, ayolah aku penasaran."

"Kau kan juga temannya dasar baka. Tanyakan langsung padanya."

"Cih, pelit informasi. Hanya menjawab ya atau tidak saja susah."

"Hn."

Seolah tak peduli Sasuke kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya kepada dosen di depannya. Membuat Sai uring-uringan dicuekin sang Uchiha.

.

Malamnya Sasuke mendapatkan pesan masuk, entah yang keberapa kali.

Namun, entah kenapa mood nya jelek hari ini. Jadi ia memilih mengabaikan pesan itu dan melanjutkan membaca novel karangan Stephen King-Carrie yang membuatnya terlarut dalam tulisan sang penulis favoritnya itu.

Layar gawainya penuh dengan notifikasi dari orang yang sama, Dobe.

.

"Sasuke, kau tidak membalas pesanku."

Merasa sangat terganggu dengan gawai nya yang henti-hentinya berdering, Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan mengangkat panggilan dari seberang sana setengah hati.

"Aku sedang membaca dobe, kau mengganggu."

"Dingin sekali."

"Hn."

"Padahal aku mau curhat padamu teme, kau tega sekali kepada lelaki yang sangat tampan ini."

"Tidak usah drama, dobe."

"Aku benar-benar mengganggu yaa? Kalau begitu lain kali saja."

"Hn. Sudah terlanjur. Cerita saja, aku mendengarkan."

"Kau memang yang terbaik, Suke."

"Hn."

Dan sesi curhat Naruto pun di mulai. Sasuke mulai siap mental. Eh?

"Hinata—"

Baru satu kata dan sukses membuat Sasuke mengingat kembali apa yang di katakan Sai di kampus tadi. Dia sedikit—hm tidak. Ia tidak jengkel. Sama sekali, percayalah.

"—mereka menggosipkan aku dengan Hinata, teme. Padahal aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya."

"Terus?"

Sasuke masih setia mendengarkan.

"Aku hanya menolongnya saat hampir terpeleset di tangga, dan voila timbul lah berbagai spekulasi soal kedekatan kami. Terkadang aku heran dengan para gosipers itu—"

"Hn. Gosipmu juga sudah sampai di kampusku."

"WHAT?!"

"Kupingku sakit, baka-dobe."

"Sekarang aku merasa terkenal. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, Sai yang menceritakan padaku."

"Eh? Jadi kau sudah tau? Kenapa tidak bertanya padaku?"

"Kenapa harus?"

"Aku tidak mau kau salah paham, Suke."

"Dan kenapa aku harus salah paham?"

"Arghhhh! Kau membuatku frustasi teme!"

"Kenapa kau yang frustasi?"

"Berhenti berkata dengan kata kenapa di depannya, teme."

"Jadi?"

"Aku tidak mau membuatmu merasa di khianati?"

"Kenapa—"

"Sudah kubilang jangan tanya kenapa teme." Naruto menyela.

"Hn. Terserahmu."

"Intinya aku tidak mau kau salah paham."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku salah paham?"

"Dasar tidak peka."

"Kau bilang sesuatu?"

"Aku hanya bergumam, teme. Bergumam."

"Hn."

"Baiklah itu saja, aku bisa gila lama-lama bicara padamu teme. Aku tutup dulu, Jaa."

Sasuke merasa dada nya lapang, entah kenapa.

.

Sebenarnya dia sudah menyadarinya, sedari dulu, lama sekali. Perasaan itu memang tertuju padanya tanpa pernah berubah.

.

"Hei, teme! Aku pulang."

"Apanya yang aku pulang? Ini bukan rumah mu, idiot."

"Bukannya ini rumah kita?"

"Berhenti membual. Masuklah."

"Baiklah Say—eh maksudku Suke."

Sasuke melongos masuk tanpa memedulikan gombalan receh Naruto.

.

'Kau memang selalu menjadi tempatku pulang—dan aku berharap kau akan selalu bersamaku. Tak apa, begini saja sudah lebih dari cukup. Dasar teme.'

'Asal kau selalu bersamaku, begini saja tidak apa-apa. Dasar dobe.'

.

Perjalanan mereka masih panjang, karena mengungkapkan dan takut kehilangan bukan perkara mudah.

 **END**

Holla minna-san~

Perkenalkan, saya author baru tapi pembaca lama(?) KyokoAoi. Maafkan cerita gaje yang saya tulis. Semoga suka dan masih bisa di baca XD

Mind to review?


End file.
